


Achilles Come down

by iamslowtown



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, Takes universe of cyberpunk 2077 but I’m not really following canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamslowtown/pseuds/iamslowtown
Summary: “Hello, my darling!” Jack's smooth voice greeted him. Archie flashed a quick wave, “what brings you to my humble abode?”“Ah I was just… passing by.” Archie replied. Jack hummed, moving closer to him. He slid an arm around his waist, Archie found himself resting his hand on his shoulder. Jack clasped his other hand, slowly continuing his movement.OrI was really bored so I wrote something between my ocsQuick note!! This fic takes place within the 2077 universe but I’m not 100% sticking to the story, just kinda doing stuff w my ocs!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Achilles Come down

Every muscle ached as Archie scaled the fancy neon building. From this high you can see all of Night City, he realised as he looked back at the small patch of bustling life in the middle of the waste land. He climbed a bit more, resting at a small perch near the exquisite penthouse that sat at the top of the building. The faint sound of classical music drifted through the thinning air. It was Jack, He thought. That rich ass always had a thing for classical music, thought it was fancy or whatever words he used 

He hopped onto the balcony, the small breeze threaded through his hair. He looked through the glass of the sliding doors, observing as Jack swayed lightly in his open space living room in his pristine suit. A chill ran up his spine, Archie was reminded where he was. He pulled open the door, closing behind him. Jack didn’t even stop swaying. 

Archie stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do in the apartment. He’s been here many times before, countless times in fact but always drunk or so tired that he didn’t register anything. The wealthy environment contrasted heavily with his dirty and rugged appearance.  
“Hello, my darling!” Jack's smooth voice greeted him. Archie flashed a quick wave, “what brings you to my humble abode?”  
“Ah I was just… passing by.” Archie replied. Jack hummed, moving closer to him. He slid an arm around his waist, Archie found himself resting his hand on his shoulder. Jack clasped his other hand, slowly continuing his movement.  
“Passing by, hm?” He flashed an award winning smile, “Just casually scaling my building?” Archie blushed and looked away, in all honesty, he loved visiting Jack. He knew how to treat him right, as cliche as it sounds. Jack always knew his boundaries and knew how to make him feel better. He was a rich asshole but by God was he His rich asshole.  
“Yeah, just… passing by” Archie tried to smile but only achieved an awkward looking smirk. He felt as Jack gazed at him. The slightly askewed blue glasses, the fading neon hair, the dirt and grime. Archie startled quickly, not realizing he was slowly leaning into him. He was very close to ruining the clean suit.  
“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” Jack shushed.  
“I’m dirty, man. And frankly I don’t have enough credits to afford dry cleaning for you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, just relax” and relax Archie did. Soon enough, he felt himself getting lost in the soft melody of violins and piano. He was close to him, Archie leaning onto Jack and Jack clamping his arm around him tighter. He started to hum, the vibrations almost luling Archie into a dream like state. 

“Do you think we have a future together, A?” Jack broke him out of the dream. Archie lifted his head, looking up into Jack's deep eyes, he bit his lip nervously. “You don’t have to answer that… I… I know that you have… unforeseen plans.” Jack was a confident man, he was head of one of the most major crime families in Night City, but he was nervous. Archie knew it, Jack himself knew it.  
Archie thought. Yes. He did see a future with Jack. How he craved to have someone to wake up with every day, to do pointless shit with. But was it obtainable? No. Not at all. Archie was a mercenary, a hit man, a constant target has been painted on his back from the mom he was adopted by Baps. He signed heavily.  
“I can see use with a dog. I can cook you breakfast every morning if you want to, we can settle in a little town in the waste lands, hell if you want to we can move to Europe. I just… want to be with you.” Jack’s voice uncharacteristically spilled. And Archie.. was almost at tears, he craved… no needed a regular life, as regular of a life you could get in Night City. But there was so much he could lose, so much he hasn’t told his lover, so many things his hid and lied about. He took a breath,  
“I… I would like that.” Archie looked down, not wanting to face the disappointment in Jack’s face, “but there’s so much J… that I haven’t told you.” He braved for Jack to throw him down, spit on him and tel him to get out. But Jack just held on tighter,  
“Just tell me what is easy for you. We’ll work everything out together, okay?” Archie nodded, looking straight into his eyes.  
“My name… it’s Achilles.” Tears stung at his eyes, Archie hasn’t spoken that name in years. Ever since… well, I guess it’s a bit self explanatory. Jack smiled wildly, his dimples popping and eyes squinting. He laughed,  
“That’s a cute name, Achilles.” He leaned in, and planted a small kiss on Archie's hairline. Jack almost fell down as He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
“I don’t deserve you.” Archie weapt, “God I don’t.” Jack looped his arm around, hugging him closer. Pressing another kiss to his forehead  
“Yes, you do.” 

There was a moment where all you could hear was Archies muffled sobbing and soft classic music. Jack just rocked back and forth, soothing Archie. He popped his head up unexpectedly, the tear tracks apparently and his glasses even more crooked but he wore a big crooked smile, Jack smiled back, that billion dollar smile. And Achilles knew, He knew.


End file.
